Settling the Score
by Liseli Canis
Summary: "If I win, you take off your mask." A nod was all she needed for his consent. "Then let's begin." AU RedMoonshipping


A/N: Had this sitting in my drafts for the longest time.

* * *

The current score between them was 5-4 in his favor. Serena, being every bit of a competitor, did not like it one bit. Rolling back her Academia uniform sleeves, she stared up at the sign for the Fuuma Duel School, determined to challenge the red ninja to another game. This time, for sure, she would win and even out the score.

"Yosh." Slapping her cheeks to prepare herself, she began making her way through the winding stony path that led up to the school. Once the building came to view, she turned and went towards the right. Another path lay beyond that, leading to the Fuuma house where the two brothers resided.

She found the younger brother, Tsukikage, outside watering plants. Although out of his usual uniform, his mask was still very present. He seemed surprised to see her trudging up the pathway and he set his watering can down to come greet her. "Hello, Serena-san. What brings you here today?"

Serena wasn't looking at him, instead she kept her eyes trained on the plants he had just been watering. "I did not think of you to be a gardener." Shrugging, he bent down to examine a flower bud.

"A hobby of mine. I take it that you're here to see anija?" When she nodded, he straightened himself up and motioned for her to follow him into the house. "Anija's currently up at the school finishing his training for the day. He won't be long."

"And you weren't part of that training today, ninja?"

"I gave him today off." Serena rolled her eyes and sighed. Of course he'd show up now. She turned around to see Hikage standing there in a relaxed pose.

"Anija! Welcome back." It was hard to tell if Tsukikage had smiled, but given the way his eyes crinkled up, he probably did.

"Mm. So to what do we owe this visit, Serena?" Hikage asked her. It was a formality. He knew why she was here.

Pointing a finger at him, she said, "I challenge you to a game, ninja."

"What kind?"

Serena reached into her pocket and pulled out a deck of normal playing cards. He raised an eyebrow at this. In the past, she had always challenged him to a duel. "We'll be playing Bullshit."

Next to her, Tsukikage made an odd choking sound and he excused himself to go back inside the house. Loud laughter echoed through the doorway he had disappeared through.

Hikage, however, merely blinked at her use of foul language. "I have not heard of this game."

"Can we go inside; I'll explain there." he nodded and allowed her to go inside first.

Tsukikage was nowhere to be found but he had had enough sense to set out the guest slippers for her. After removing her shoes, she followed Hikage to the living room and sat down on the couch. He took a seat on the closest ottoman and waited for her to explain the rules.

"It's a game about who's the better liar," she was already shuffling the cards in her hand. "I will deal the cards and then you will start from the Ace, I'll go next and place a two. And on an on until one of us has an empty hand."

"That doesn't seem like much of a challenge, Serena." He really didn't understand. How exactly was lying involved in this game?

Clearing her throat, she continued. "You can place any numbers down, it doesn't have to be the one. Like if it's my turn to set down a seven, but I don't have any? I can easily place down a Queen and call it a seven. However, since there's only two of us, you will catch on pretty quick. To call my bluff, you say 'Bullshit' and I will have to reveal the card I placed down. Since it was a lie, I will have to take the entire discard pile to my hand. However, if it's the truth, you'll take the entire pile. Understand now?" She finally stopped shuffling the cards and tapped them against the table to straighten the cards out.

"Yes. What are your terms?"

"If I win, you take off your mask." A nod was all she needed for his consent. "Then let's begin."

Her eyes never left his as she dealt the cards out. Once she finished, they both picked up their respective pile and fanned them out.

"Who goes first?" She blinked and pointed at him with her pinkie finger. "Understood." He currently had 3 aces in his hand, so he carefully selected two of them and set them on the table. "Two aces."

"One two."

On it went until it came his turn again for Jacks, which he had none of. Keeping a poker face, he placed down his third ace.

"One Jack."

And she grinned. "Bullshit."

And so it went for most of the afternoon until finally only a single card was left in Serena's hands. Hikage had won and he was sitting back in his seat, arms folded behind his head.

"Fine, I lost. Do your worst." she pouted. He was quiet for a long moment, looking thoughtful. "Well?"

"Hmm. Do you really want to see my face so badly?" She nodded and he looked away, almost shyly. "Well, the rules you set did say that the loser had to do anything the winner wanted." He stood up and moved closer to her. "Close your eyes."

"Wh-"

"I promise I won't do anything. Just close them."

Giving him a distrustful look, she sighed and closed her eyes like he had instructed. She heard the sound of rustling cloth and then a warm feeling settled on her mouth. Gasping, she reeled back, covering her mouth. "Y-you!"

Hikage was already adjusting his mask back in place and he chuckled. "Thank you for the game, Serena. I look forward to your next challenge."


End file.
